The Story Of A Girl
by Animemusicfreak4
Summary: Karen is currently abused by her parents. In the process of running away, she meets Joe Jonas. Will he be the one to free her pain or will she just continue to suffer?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I landed hard on the hard tiles, a trickle of blood ran down my forehead. I looked up with fear at my so called "mom and dad"

"How dare you!" shreiked my mom. "How dare you drink water without my permission!"

"But my mom...I was thristy..." I whimpered as tears began to form in my eyes.

"Don't talk back to your mother like that!" cried my father kicking me hard in the stomach, forcing me to slide across the living room. I coughed out some blood as tears streamed down my cheeks. _What did I do to deserve this? _My father walked over to me and grabbed my hair.

"You've been a bad child Karen." he hissed staring into my eyes. He smirked and threw me hard into the basement, he slammed the door shut leaving me in total darkness. I bit my lip and curled up into a ball, crying, trying to endure the pain I had recieved.

"I'm down right pathetic..." I mumured staring at my blood stained hands. Parents..._Why even bother to have them? Their only make your lives a living hell_ I had thought all parents were loving people but it turns out I was wrong, my mom and dad have a somewhat mental illness that ruining their lives. To ease their pain, they hurt me, taunt me, do whatever that make me cry...

"Karen!" cried my dad as I door opens. "It's supper time." I quickly scrambled up the stairs and got on my knees as always. "You know what to do." he said holding up a slice of ham. Ham? What a treat! All I have to eat are leftover crumbs! Oh the joy! I sat on my knees and began to beg, I barked like a dog and begged some more. He threw the ham and I ran to grab it, I quickly stuffed it in my mouth and swallod. Before I could beg for me, he was gone leaving me in the darkness once more.

I stood up and pressed my ear against the basment door and I heard the muffeld voices of my parents.

"You should have seen her." said my father laughing. "She ate it like an absolute pig!"

"Really?" said my mom with awe. "I wish I could have been there, did you tell her you picked that slice of ham from the garbage can?" The garbage can? I quickly forced myself to throw up, the pieaces of slimy ham was all over the ground now. Suddenly the door opened, the knob crashed againist my nose causing it to bleed.

"What the?" said my dad as he noticed the slimy ham on the ground. He looks towards me with pure hatred. "You brat!" he screamed. "You were eavesdropping? You knew the ham was in the trash?" He struck me hard in the head causing my vision to spin.

"I'm sorry!" I cried as he grabbed me by the collar of my shirt.

**Why are you apoligizing? It's his fault, not yours** said a voice from inside of me.

_But if don't apoligize then dad will hurt me, more than he ever did_

**That's your problem! You don't try. Your just gonna let that guy beat you up for the rest of your life?**

_No..._

**Then go for it, go and run, go and be free...**

My dad had stopped beating me and picked up a pieace of ham. "I want you to eat it!" he yelled. "Eat it all again! Your lucky we even feed you and not throw you in the streets, be grateful for what you have!"

"No..." I said looking at him with tears running down my cheeks. "I won't eat it! It's disguisting!"

"Is it disgusting when you first ate it?" he said as he slapped me hard across the cheek. "Eat it you stupid girl!"

"No! I won't do it and you can't make me!" My dad scowled, picked up the pieaces of ham and shoved it in my mouth. He covered my mouth to keep me from spitting it out, I had to force myself to swallow it.

"Like it?" he said snickering as I began coughing forcing myself to spit it back out. He picked up more pieces and held it out to me. "Now eat the rest or bI'll kill you/b." I did what he said, eating the pieces of slimy ham. After I had finish eating, my "dad" left the basment, slamming the door with the click of a lock. I sat sprawled on the floor.

_What do I do?_

**Do what I told you to do, go ahead and leave this place forever...**

_I can't, I-I don't have to guts too.._

**Karen, by the time they find you, you'll be like a skeleton in a basment, now go...**

I closed my eyes tightly and reopened them. With a determined look on my face, I walked up to the door.

_I was gonna get out..._


	2. Chapter 2

"The story of a girl." Joe Jonas 02

I held my breath as I layed my hand on the knob, I closed my eyes tightly and turned the knob.

_It was locked..._

"Damn it!" I swore falling back to the ground. I then remembered I had pin in my pocket...I dug into my pocket and found a small black pin. I carefully slid the pin into the hole of the knob and turned it until I heard it..._click_ The door opened slightly while I stood there with tears of joy in my eyes.

**Go now Karen, go and and be free**

I crept out of the basment, my foot planted on the soft fluffly carpet. I walked to the front door and unlocked it. A blast of wind flew in my face and night was reveled. I took a step outside into the darkness, and another, and another, until I was in front of the house. The night air felt good and the moon looked really beautiful.

_It's my first time in many months that I got to breathe in the fresh air_

I looked back at the house one last time and ran...

Seperate

I walked along the side of the road, hiding in the bushes when any cars past by, I was hungry and tired but I wanted to keep on going, I wanted to go farther from my so called "home" Finally I was exhausted, that I collapsed on the road unable to move. A car or at least a large black bus pulled over to where I was, a boy my age (18) came out and ran towards me. His soft, gentle arms cradeled me. He had dark colored hair and brown eyes, plus he was really handsome.

"Are you all right?" he asked. I looked up at him and gave him a smile.

"Your really cute, you know that?" I said before I passed out.

"Do you think she's a homless?"

"She could be a runaway, you know..."

"Oh the poor dear, what should we do with her?"

"The smartest thing to do is take her to the police so they could bring her back home."

_Home..._

"No!" I cried as I shot up from a bed. "I don't want to go back!" Tears streamed down my face. "Please..." I pleaded. "Please don't take me back, if you do, then..." The image of my parents flashed into my mind which sent me berserk right away. Two men grabbed me to keep me from running around like crazy, when I had finally calmed, they relesed me.

"I'm sorry." I aploigized. "My name is Karen by the way."

"I'm Denise." said the woman with curly black hair. "This is my husband Paul." she said putting an arm around the man with glasses. "These are my three sons." she contiue pointed at the three boys. "This is Joe, Kevin, and Nick. The boy who helped you is Joe."

_Joe..._

"Thank you all for helping me..." I whispered.

"Your welcome dear, now rest up..." she said as the rest of the jonas family left except for Joe.

"So...What did you say about me earlier?" he asked laughing. "I was cute?"

"Well...I..." I stammered blushing. Oh crap! Did I really say that?

"Don't worry!" he said giving me a grin. "I think your cute too." He began to hum a beautiful melody, I smiled, closed my eyes, and fell asleep to the voice of a boy I had fallen in love with...


	3. Chapter 3

"The story of a girl." Joe Jonas 03

I awoken to a sharp pain in my leg, I looked down at it which was suddenly red.

"So your awake..." said a voice I knew very well. Uh-Oh..could it be? I looked up to my mother holding a belt which she must have whipped me with.

"How dare you..." my father hissed as he struck me in the jaw with his fist. "How dare you run away!"

"If that happens again, then we will **Kill** you." said my mother with a murderous glare. My parents started beating me, my father used his legs and his fists while my mother used the belt. But for some strange reason...I had not felt any pain. All I thought about was...

A picture of the cute boy who helped me flashed into my mind. _Joe... _

Tears started welling up in my eyes. _I need him...I want to see him..._

"You better had learned your lesson!" cried my dad as he stomped up the stairs along with my mom, after they had finish beating up. I was alone in the darkness again, only my thoughts kept me company.

_"Don't worry! I think your cute too..."_

_Is this what it feels like to be in love? It has such a happy feeling...but so hurtful at the same time..._

"Get up!" cried a harsh voice as cold water was splashed againist my skin. I quickly woke up to my find my mom carrying a water hose.

"What's happening?" I asked rubbing my eyes.

"Don't you dare question me!" she shreiked spraying water at me again. "Your going to go to school, now strip off your clothes. I want you to be clean and presentful when you get there." I did what she said as she sprayed me cold water, I stood there wet and shivering as she went to get some clothes.

_School? What in the world was that?_

"Here!" she cried throwing me some worn out clothes. I caught it and gave her curious look.

"Mother? What is **School**?"

"Shut up and just change." she said walking away. "You better be ready when I get back." I quickly changed as my dad called me into the kitchen. I obeyed and sat on a small stool, they handed me a worned out backpack and green paper.

"When it's lunch time, hand them the money." _Money? _I looked down at the green paper, that must have been the paper. After a few lectures and stuff to bring, my question of school was never answered. My dad had dropped me off at a large building with a bunch of people.

"Go to the office right away." he grunted as he drove away. What the heck? My parents had just left me at a open area, that means I get to do whatever I want! But first I have to go to this thing called the "office"

"Excuse me?" I asked when I went up to a pretty blonde girl. "Where is the "office"?" The girl gave me a disgusted look.

"Where did you get your outfit? Walmart?" She began laughing as well as the other girls by her.

"Is she bothering you, hun?" said a muscular boy giving me a glare. He walked up to me and grabbed me by the collar of my shirt. "Listen you...I've hurt adults, children, boys, animals...but I'm not afraid to hurt girls nor women..." _This boy...just like my father... _Before I could get it, a voice spoken for me.

"I'm sorry..she's with me. She can be a little stupid you know..." Someone grabbed my arm and I was dragged away by a boy.

"T-Thank you for helping me..."I murmured.

"This is a dangerous place...you can't mess around with those people." he said turning away. I gave a gasp after I saw his face.

"J-Joe!?"


End file.
